The Captain's Girl
by klivvy
Summary: Some people never quite learn the dangers of creating powers, especially when it can get into the wrong hands. Now, Gen is left to suffer the consequences of her fathers choices, but she's not alone. It's time for the Avengers to assemble to take on an old opponent with new tricks. She may not be an Avenger yet, but that doesn't mean that one won't fall for her. OC
1. Chapter 1 - In the Beginning

Chapter One – In the Beginning

It was dark; the small room had a crack beneath the door allowing the slightest sliver of light to slip through. It was the only light Gen had seen in close to three weeks.

Her father had been a passionate chemist who loved creating numerous concoctions. His last brew was _the one_ though. He could feel it. Drew, her father, had never considered experimenting on his daughter; but little did he know that he'd been closely watched from afar, they'd waited until he'd succeeded before they raced in to claim their prize.

Whilst Drew wanted to help, they had a different agenda. All they wanted was to create a supreme race of humans, capable of ruling the rest, ultimately forming a genetic aristocracy. The day they stormed into his humble family home, armed and dangerous, was the day that Drew had to act. He had to hope that he could prevent the plight that would unquestionably ensue. He lost his life that day, but not before emptying the small syringe that contained everything. His notes were quite thorough, however it would take any scientist years to figure out exactly what he had done, let alone duplicate it in a substantial quantity, all they could do was observe was the outcome, as he had jabbed Gen in the arm, a few fleeting minutes before they barged into the room.

Gen remembered everything. The balaclavas that masked the men, the large automatic machine guns that they had trained on both Gen and her father, and most importantly, her fathers reply when they asked for the serum he'd created. The defiant shake of his head, and confident laugh when he said it was gone. The answer that cost him his life.

They took her that day, expected her to tell them everything, expected her to know everything, but she didn't. She was so scared, so angry, that she wasn't able to think. Nothing was rational anymore, and slowly, as time passed, she got worse. The injection hadn't quite helped. She didn't know why, she thought she'd possess powers, but rather, on the contrary, her health was deteriorating.

Her father had attempted to revolutionize the superhero; create a serum that could allow someone to possess godly powers without heinous side effects. He'd explained it as creating a stable substance, similar to Captain America, dissimilar from the Hulk. Gen believed that this substance was it, that he'd finally nailed it. Clearly he hadn't. Three weeks had passed. Nothing had happened.

The door was lurched open, accompanied by the ear-piercing shriek of old hinges, as light flooded in. She cringed, pressing herself into the corner of the room, attempting to escape bright, artificial light. The room they had stuffed her in appeared to be a cleaned out broom closet, within the large laboratory, and everyday, a man would take her from the room, pushing her through the corridors before sitting her down in front of a meal and a glass of water. After eating she would always be faced with the same question. 'What do you know'. That day's routine had yet to change.

The man took two steps into the room, grabbing the cowering girl by the hair and yanking her up, ignoring her shrill pleas. His hand moved, gruffly grabbing her by the shoulder, and leading her out of the closet – kicking the door closed behind him – and walking her down the cold, sterile hallway into a small interrogation room. There sat, the metal tray, with the bowl of pea and ham soup, and the small bread roll, with plastic cup and a bottle of water, neatly framing it. Only once in the three weeks had she been offered anything other than pea and ham soup, and it was the day that they had run out of ham.

She was forced into the chair at the end of the table before the man turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She slight jingle of keys signaled another tradition; she had once again been locked in. Gen's hands were shaking. She was scared. Perhaps today was the day that they decided she was useless; that she had nothing left to say. Worse even was that they could decide that they were done will patience, and attempt to torture her to get the truth out. She shuddered as the picked up the stale bread roll, tearing a small section off of the corner and popping it into her mouth. She took a deep breath attempting to calm her nerves before grabbing the plastic spoon and eating as much as she could stomach. The water bottle was next. She guzzled the water as quickly as possible before she sat back in her chair and waited. They were coming soon.

During her time in the interrogation room, her small, pathetic excuse of a room was inspected. The toilet at the back was restocked if need be, and the mattress was patted down in hopes of finding something. What they were looking for, she had no clue; perhaps a makeshift weapon, or a clue as to what she was hiding. All she knew was that her blood held the key to what her dad had created, and although it had not worked, she refused to give it up. He had died to protect his knowledge.

The jingle of keys brought her attention back to the door as she watched a man get escorted into the room. She'd never seen him before, he wasn't one of the usual men that got brought in; rather, he appeared more superior. He was clean-shaven, wearing an expensive looking suit whilst adorned in male jewelry. His face was smooth and calm, yet his demeanor screamed rich, and frankly, it intimidated Gen.

"Geneviève, it is a pleasure to finally meet you", he stated with a thick American, smiling slightly. Gen merely eyed him apprehensively. Although he appeared intimidating, she'd had enough. They'd pushed too hard, and as a result, she snapped.

"Shame I can't say the same for you". Her voice was curt, and her eyes directly pierced into his.

The man's jaw tensed in anger, before he quickly composed himself, lathering on a false smile.

"May I call you Gen? Well, Gen, I am Justin Hammer, and I really hope you have what I need". A smirk found its way on Gen's lips as she cocked her head to the side.

"It's Miss Gray to you, but really, you couldn't mask the desperation? Not even a little bit?"

Hammer breathed in sharply, looking away from her light brown eyes towards the floor. She'd hit a sore spot, because she was, incredibly right.

"Miss Gray, I'd be careful if I were you. You don't have anywhere near as much power as you think you do. I am in charge here".

Gen straightened her spine, placing both of her hands on the table in front of her, before pushing herself up so that she was standing. She knew she probably looked like crap. They hadn't allowed her to shower since she arrived, and she could feel her usually smooth brown hair, in what could only be described as inharmonious dreadlocks, but she didn't waver. Her father had died, yes, but he'd died honorably, and she'd be damned if she didn't show the same resolve he had. She owed him that much.

She smiled slowly as she felt a wave of calm settle over her. For the first time in three weeks she felt empowered, she was calm and collected. She had her cool. Hammer took a step back, barking orders at her to sit down, but if anything, it slightly amused her. She wasn't going to listen to this joker.

She closed her eyes, and smiled slightly, jumping back in shock as she heard a loud crash. Her eyes flew open, landing on Hammer who was on the floor beneath the table that stood in front of him mere seconds before. His eyes were closed, and Gen found her opportunity. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, nor did she have a clue on how she was doing it, rather, she allowed her instinct to take over. She strutted up to the door, closing her eyes as she held her hands in front of her. The door flew back right off its hinges, and as she peeked out from the doorframe she saw numerous workers staring at her in surprise.

That was her cue. She took off in a run, taking random turns as she hoped to avoid the men that were chasing her, yelling at her, calling for her to stop. Her legs ached but she persevered, letting out a slight chuckle when she saw the illuminated exit sign on the roof and the arrow pointing right. Taking a sharp turn to the right she glanced over her shoulder, taking note of who was chasing her. They were close. She didn't have much time before they would catch up.

She saw the doors at the end of the corridor she was running along. They bound by thick chains and a padlock, causing Gen to stop for a moment, before closing her eyes taking a calming breath. She concentrated on the heavy footsteps before raising her palm out behind her. A crash alerted her that it had worked before she focused on the door, and similarly, the screeching of metal prompted her to run onto the street ahead, taking a sharp left. She didn't know exactly where she was, all she knew was that she had to hide, because those men, whoever they were, were bound to keep looking for her. Justin Hammer appeared to be a very persistent man; not the sort to give up, and especially, not the one to admit defeat, especially against a young girl.

Hey guys, this is my first story! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review, constructive criticism is always welcomed :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Where Did All the Normal Go?

Chapter Two – Where Did All the Normal Go?

It had been a tough eleven months for Gen. After narrowly escaping Hammer and his men, she'd decided to lay low, get a simple cash earning job, and blend in with the crowd.

After running from the laboratory, Gen found 'civilization'. The base had been situated in the township of Jackson, New Jersey, so Gen decided to use her location as an advantage. She needed to hide, to get away from Hammer, and what better way to remain undetected than to do the unexpected? She walked five or so miles before convincing a bus driver to take her as far as possible. In all honesty, it wasn't that hard. She was a poor, unclean-looking girl; all she had to do was plead a little and there, she was on the road and awaiting her final destination; Manhattan. The journey was long and strenuous. She had to catch three different busses and walk and additional three miles, but as the sun sank behind the long stretch of skyscrapers, she found herself wandering into her final destination.

Since that day, Gen had 'cleaned up' her act. She's gotten a job, working in a small garage, repairing cars and motorbikes. She'd learned how to fix engines and the like from a young age; her father believed they were life skills, essential in order to prevent getting ripped off by dodgy mechanics, and thus, she channeled her knowledge into a new career. In terms of finding a home, it wasn't all that hard. Whilst she stayed at a homeless shelter on the first few nights, her job offered her a new housing opportunity. Her boss, Tyler, had a spare room on offer; in return she split the bills with him, and shared the cooking. The mutualistic relationship that the two initiated soon grew into a strong friendship, but no matter how strong the friendship, Gen promised herself that Tyler wouldn't find out the truth about her unless it was absolutely necessary.

She was cooking that night, her dishes were never culinary masterpieces, but they were edible, and quite enjoyable should she say so herself. As she was grilling the steak she heard the front door swing open, before laughter chimed up the hallway and into the kitchen. Tyler was home, and from the sounds of it, his friend, Darren, was over too.

"Mm, smells scrumptious, doll," Darren said as he sauntered into the kitchen. Gen rolled her eyes as Tyler walking in behind him, shaking his head.

"Leave Genny alone you tool". Tyler always called Gen, Genny. He only did it to get Gen's attention, to get her to see him in a different light, but it never really worked. Gen always viewed Tyler as a friend. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes, and most definitely attractive, but never had Gen considered him to be anything more.

She took the steak off the grill staring apprehensively at the small quantity; there wasn't enough there for the three of them, nor were there enough veggies to make a side-salad.

"Ty", Gen started, "can you just grill the rest of them? I have to go to the store to pick up some veggies". She heard a muffled agreement and chuckled as she walked into the living room to grab her coat, confronted by the scene of Darren straddling Tyler during one of their 'mock wrestling matches'.

Gen slung her coat over her shoulders as she walked out of the small apartment, jogging down the stairs before heading out of the complex and onto the footpath. She'd gotten used to the hustle and bustle of the city. It was different to the small suburb she was raised in, but it had grown on her. During her first few weeks in Manhattan, she'd struggled to sleep; the noises at night irked her, and the sheer density of the population during the day was enough to drive her mad, but she'd eventually settled, eventually preferring the noise over the deafening silence of night; the silence she'd become accustomed to during those three weeks in Jackson.

Tyler's apartment was located in downtown Manhattan, and the walk to her favorite fruit market was about a mile, which led Gen to break into a run. The sidewalks were slightly clearing as the day neared its end, although the smoggy air made breathing uncomfortable. Regardless, she was used to it. Gen was accustomed to running every day; it had become a routine since escaping, in case the worst should happen again. As she turned the sharp corner, Gen collided with a man, bouncing backwards and landing ass first on the concrete. She looked up at the bewildered man before quickly averting her eyes and attempting to stand, however her coordination failed her, leading to a swift descent back onto the pavement.

A wave of dizziness overcame her as a chuckle reached her ears – she'd never handled abrupt movements very well – forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut and 'recalibrate' for the moment. When she opened her eyes, she jumped back at the proximity of the man who had crouched in front of her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

His voice was smooth, yet deep, complimenting his appearance completely. He had olive skin and a well-trimmed beard. He looked familiar.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to be totally fine, I mean you ran into my cast-iron chest; it's pretty defined don't you think?" There was a certain air about him, and Gen was unsure whether it was arrogance or self-confidence, but that was what gave his identity away.

"You're Anthony Stark". It wasn't a question, rather a statement. Her father had practically idolized the man. Her father would rave about how self-less Stark was, and how inspirational his headstrong behavior was, simply because he refused to buckle against governmental pressures.

A smirk made its way onto Stark's face as he stood up from the crouching position in front of her, offering her a hand to help her up. She accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her up, taking a step back and slightly blushing as she found herself chest to chest with the man.

"So, you know who I am…would you like a picture? Autograph, maybe? You're cute, what about a kiss?"

She'd decided. The man was definitely arrogant. She was sure that her father's opinion would have been vastly different had he ever met the real Anthony Stark.

"My father was a fan, me, not so much". She shrugged her shoulders as she shoved her hands in her pockets. She had to get going, she was running late and she didn't want Tyler to worry. She sidestepped Stark, slightly brushing his shoulder as she went around him and proceeded towards the shop.

"Wait!" She slowed to a stop, turning slightly to look over her shoulder only to see him run up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Uh, it's Tony. Your name?". He ran a hand through his hair as Gen shook his other arm off her shoulder.

She took a deep breath. There was no harm in telling the savior of the world her name was there?

"Gen". He smiled, as he stepped beside her.

"Gen…" he trailed off, linking arms with her and advancing towards the store. "Where are you headed this fine afternoon?" She jerked her chin forward as a gesture; she wasn't in the mood for a conversation with this man. He was unfamiliar, and from what she'd gathered, overtly obnoxious.

He chuckled at her cold response, before widening his eyes in what could only be described as panic. She felt something hard press against her waist along with the hard ragged breathing in her ear. The body behind her soon pressed against her, as she was jolted back into him.

"Hey sweetheart, what do you say you follow me, dump this sorry sonofabitch and we have some fun?" The voice was grimy, and the stench wafting from the man smelled like a combination of urine, alcohol and sweat. Tony was pushed away by two of the man's friends, struggling against them as he tried to reach Gen. The knife on her side began to press through her coat, pinching the skin and threatening to break it as the man shook her in an attempt of getting an answer out of her.

Gen took a deep, trembling breath as she closed her eyes. The street they stood in was empty otherwise, with all the pedestrian traffic lining the two framing main roads; there was no one to help. When Gen opened her eyes she was oddly calm, but she knew what she had to do. If she yelled, the man would probably pierce the knife deep into her skin before running off, but she was scared to use her powers, she couldn't risk being discovered. Her actions were almost subconscious. Whilst debating the pros and cons of forcing the man away from her, she closed her eyes and opened her palm behind her causing the man to let out a loud yelp before hurtling away from her and hitting the brick wall with a sickening thwack. She opened her eyes, only to see the men that we holding Tony release him, staring at her in fear. They took a few tentative steps back, before turning tail and running away, leaving their friend behind.

It was Tony's reaction that got her though. His eyes were wider than before, but more so in curiosity. He'd never seen anything like it. Telekinesis was a myth as far as he'd known; not humanly possible, but he'd seen it. He just couldn't believe it. It was then Gen's turn to run. She had to leave. Her cover was blown.

As she turned, and prepared herself for the run ahead, she felt a soft hand wrap around her wrist.

"Gen, how did you do that?" She was silent. She didn't want to tell anyone, particularly not a perfect stranger, Iron Man or not.

"None of your business."

"No Gen this is serious. We need to get you to a safe location, you don't know what some people would do to get your kind of power".

Gen let out a bitter chuckle. She didn't know? She may have been naïve in a lot of ways, but she most definitely was not an idiot. She knew that there were a lot of evil people. She knew what they were capable of. She knew not to underestimate what people would do for their personal gain.

"How do I know that you're not just like them?" It was a simple question, but she was keen to hear his answer; how he'd respond.

"You can't, not really. But I was once where you are now, and I know what it's like, to have something that someone would do anything to get". His response confused her, but his expression was earnest. In that moment, the egotistical façade dropped, and the sensitive man behind the mask was exposed.

"Where will you take me then?"

"I suggest you spend the night at mine, then tomorrow morning we'll report back to S.H.I.E.L.D.".

She'd heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Her father would rave about how 'awesome' it was; how it was S.H.I.E.L.D. that brought together the Avengers and how it thanks to them that the world was saved.  
"I have to go back to my roommate though, him and his friend are waiting for me".

Tony stopped, scratching his goatee before pulling out his phone and handing it to me.

"Give them a call, tell them you've just run into some family and you'll be home in a few days. We'll go from there". Gen nodded apprehensively. She didn't particularly like Stark's plan, but she wasn't about to bite the hand that fed her.

After calling a very worried Tyler and convincing him she was fine, she walked with Stark to a very sporty, very expensive looking convertible before hopping in and staring at the passing city as they made their way to the newly built tower. Throughout the drive, Tony sat there reciting facts about his building, explaining how it had to be redesigned after Loki's attack on New York, and how he'd decided to upgrade some of his gadgets while he was at it. She smiled as he explained the need for a name change: 'Stark and Potts'. He smiled as he spoke of Pepper, explaining that he wanted to surprise her, naming the building after the two of them. Gen was confused however when Toney spoke of percentages giggling as he spoke before clearing his throat and merely staring out the windshield with a stupid grin on his face.

Gen's afternoon had been crazy; all she wanted to do was wind back time as she was adamant that life would have been easier had she never left Tyler's apartment. She never would have met Mr Stark nor would she have exposed herself. Rather, she would be curled up on the couch, laughing along with the boys as they watched the football, and that's what she craved. Normalcy.

**HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's pretty much just getting started really! Please review and let me know what you think :) x**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Whole Truth

Chapter Three – The Whole Truth and Nothing But the Truth

The night flew by easily. Pepper and Stark did all they could to welcome Gen, ordering pizza, providing her with a glass of red wine, and keeping up light, playful banter. Gen needed it. It took her mind off the thoughts that whizzed around her mind; for a moment, she stopped worrying about the future.

"So Gen, what do you do?" Pepper asked in a light tone, grasping her glass of red wine tight, before lifting it to her lips and taking a small sip.

"Since I came to New York, I've worked at a garage. I'm a mechanic". It reminded her all too much of Tyler and her guilt. She'd never blatantly lied to him before. Although he never knew the whole truth about her, she never made anything up.

Since arriving, there had been no attempt at sustaining a profound conversation; Stark was saving that for the following morning. He didn't want to scare Gen off and he figured the least she deserved was a relaxing night.

Pepper smiled before standing, removing he empty bottle from the table, and clearing the three empty glasses that were situated in front of Stark, Gen and herself.

"Well come on, we'll get you ready for bed".

Gen was well cared for; she was taken to a well-stocked 'spare' bathroom, and was given a set of flannelette pants and a tight tank top as nightwear. The room she was shown to was the only other bedroom on the tenth floor and it stood decorated with plush and expensive furnishings; the large king sized bed stood as the center piece. Sleep was evasive that night. Once alone, Gen's mind wondered, continuously running over an array hypothetical situations. In none of those situations did she 'win'. It all seemed hopeless. After a few hours of restlessness, Gen finally drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

Similarly for Stark, after kissing Pepper briefly on the lips, he too felt incapable of sleeping. Unlike Gen, he didn't stay in bed, rather he got up and walked into the lounge room clad in his short, Iron Man boxers (he thought they were just _too cute_ to pass up).

"Jarvis, please call director Fury". He waited for a few minutes, flipping through a magazine that was sprawled carelessly on the small coffee table.

"Damn it Jarvis, I said, call Fury!".

"I'm sorry sir, I've tried both his work phone, his personal phone, and his home phone. It appears he is ignoring your calls".

He smacked his palm against the table in irritation. Fury tended to do that; ignore his calls. It was a harsh reminder that Agent Coulson was no longer around; that man would bend over backwards for any one of the Avengers; Stark was convinced that Fury didn't consider him, or the rest of the Avengers, anything more than soldiers that he could manipulate and command.

"Would you like me to call Banner, sir? Perhaps he could help". Stark pursed his lips before agreeing. Jarvis was right; Banner was definitely the man for the job.

Dr. Bruce Banner answered on the third ring. It was refreshing to find someone who actually bothered answering his calls. Their conversation was brief, but it was easily concluded that Banner was to arrive at Stark and Potts tower at 8am.

Morning came all too quickly, but it wasn't the sun that was streaming through the partially open blinds that awoke Gen, rather it was the smell of breakfast and loud chatter. Waking up in an unfamiliar room felt odd; it was nothing like her room at Tyler's, there was a lot less clutter, and it lacked the comforting atmosphere that she was accustomed to. She pushed the bundled blanket off of her and slipped out from between the sheets, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She slowly stood on her feet, gently padding along the smooth, cool marble flooring towards the delectable scent and conversation. She walked into the kitchen to find Pepper, Tony and another man sitting at the large bar bench with a steaming plate of pancakes. All talking ceased when it came to their attention that Gen was in the room. Pepper was the first to react.

"Gen! How did you sleep? Grab a plate and stack it up", she said, breaking out into a wide smile. Gen reflexively smiled back; it was almost impossible not to as Pepper's enthusiasm was basically infectious.

"Yeah, good thanks", she whispered shyly, walking towards where the plates were. The man that she didn't recognize followed her with his eyes, observing the way she interacted with her surroundings, trying to decipher how much of Stark's assumption had been true. He was average in the simplest sense, with short curly brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. As Gen sat herself at the end of the bar, the man cleared his throat standing and extending his arm.

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner. I suppose you're Gen?" He spoke in a soft, tentative tone, as if he was afraid of how she'd react. Gen slowly nodded, her mouth twitching into a half smile as she similarly extended her arm, shaking Banner's hand.

"I've heard quite a lot about you Dr Banner. My father followed your work closely".

It was then that Tony interrupted, "Was he a fan of how Banner turns into an enormous green rage monster?" Gen rolled her eyes as Banner let out a small chuckle. He'd learnt to tolerate Stark after working with him to defeat Loki.

"Stark told me what happened yesterday, I'm just here to talk to you and maybe run some tests if you would be okay with it". His voice was hopeful; it was clear that he was itching to find out what made Gen tick, and unlike Stark, Banner seemed less superficial and a lot more genuine.

"Too easy. We can get to that after breakfast". Banner broke out into a wide smile, grinning before turning to Pepper.

"So how has this egomaniac been treating you?" Banner asked.

"Ha, do you know how much I begged to get my name on the tower?" she replied, shaking her head in mock disbelief.

"Hey, I offered", Stark yelled, eyes wide like a lost puppy.

"And you know, he didn't let me anywhere near the lease".

Banner and Pepper started laughing as Stark pouted.

Breakfast was soon over, and it wasn't long before Pepper excused herself, leaving with a warm smile before going for coffee with friends. It was clear to Gen that she was just trying to give them some privacy, she mustn't have been involved in much of Stark's work with S.H.I.E.L.D..

"Let's get this party started!" Tony said, shaking his body in what looked like an attempt at dancing. Both Banner and Gen grinned before Banner led her to the elevator, with a dejected Stark following. They were off to visit Stark's research center, where he had set up a large workshop for building and repairing his suits, along with a small medical lab. As the elevator door opened, Gen's mouth dropped in astonishment. Her father would have loved it; large holographic computer screens littered the room, and the Iron Man décor roughed up the place quite nicely.

"Iron Man memorabilia? Really?" Gen asked, astonished that it was possible for one man to love himself so much.

"Well, I am quite amazing. I think it brightens the place", he replied with a snarky grin, rushing over to the nearest wall to straighten a signed poster.

"You never sell yourself short you?"

"I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. What isn't there to sell?"

"Don't forget modest, humble and charming", Banner muttered sarcastically, leading Gen by the elbow to the small set up in the corner. She was then seated upon a metal-framed chair before a sphygmomanometer, a computer, and numerous other medical contraptions.

"Let's get started then", Tony stated clearing his throat.

"Let's get some bloods done whilst you explain to me what happened", Bruce said, gently holding onto Gen's arm, whilst Tony handed him a package containing a syringe and a few vials. Gen took a deep breath, before nodding.

"My father…he was one of the many who wanted to replicate Erskine's serum; he wanted to enhance humans, make it possible to broaden forces like S.H.I.E.L.D.". She paused, averting her gaze from Bruce opting to stare at the floor. "He mainly followed your work, Bruce, he always said he wanted to create a 'stable' serum that would create a stable version of you; he wanted something controllable. He dedicated years of his life to researching, and testing and hoping that someday he would find what it was that could safely enhance human abilities. We were being watched though. We didn't know it at the time, but we were". Gen's voice wavered, she was still struggling to come to grips with her father's death. He was the only family she'd ever known.

"He documented everything except for his final formula, because the day he found it, they stormed into our house". She was shaking, tears now freely falling down her face. Bruce pulled the needle out of her arm, sitting on the arm of the chair and enveloping her in a half hug. She was so wrapped in her story she hadn't even noted that Bruce had even taken her blood. "They had guns, and we could hear them yelling, but before they came into his lab, he injected me with his serum, he was certain that the formula was perfect, and when they came in, he told them it was gone. They…they killed him, and took me".

Stark had never really dealt with feelings, particularly not girls', but he was certain that no one deserved to go through that. He knew the price of knowledge though; Stark knew it all too well. He took a few confident strides forward before crouching down in front of Gen, resting his palms on her knees. He hadn't the faintest idea on how to comfort girls, not really, but for some reason he felt protective of her.

"How old are you?" Stark asked.

She smiled ruefully, wiping her nose with her sleeve, before wrapping her arms around her chest.

"I–I turn eighteen next month". Stark's eyes widened. She looked a lot older, but he knew how any given experience could age someone. It was in their eyes, it made them look haunted.

"Hey, I gave you wine yesterday!" He exclaimed, playful accusation in his eyes. Banner sighed as Gen released a small giggle.

"Is that really all you gathered from all that?" Banner asked exasperated before turning to face Gen. "Where did they take you?"

Gen breathed in again, bracing herself. Those three weeks could easily be considered the worst point in her existence thus far.

"I spent my seventeenth birthday in a laboratory in Jackson. They wanted information out of me so they stuck me in a broom closet, and pulled me out once a day to feed me and interrogate me". A ghost of a smile wisped across her face. "They never got anything out of me. I was there for almost three weeks. I was exhausted, and I felt like giving up. I felt like my father had died for nothing.

"I met the boss that day, and that's when I realized how desperate they were. That was when I stopped feeling so scared and desperate. I calmed down, closed my eyes and then I _moved_ the table…but I didn't _touch_ it!" Gen glanced at Bruce; she was so scared that he wouldn't believe her, that he would assume that she was just a silly girl making up stories in a frantic scramble for attention, but his expression was nothing but reassuring. Nowhere in his eyes, did she see even a thread of doubt.

"I ran away, and made my way to Manhattan; figured it would be easier to blend in than disappear. I got a job as a mechanic, and my boss ,Tyler offered me a place to stay. Yesterday was the first day I've used my powers in close to a year, and even then, I didn't want to".

Stark narrowed his eyes thinking, before squeezing Gen's knees lightly to get her attention. As she looked at him and he began talking swiftly.

"Did the boss tell you his name? And if so, do you remember where it was? We'll have to get talk to Fury straight away and get a team out there because they could be working on your father's formula and the last thing we need is for –", Gen cut him off.

"He introduced himself as Justin Hammer".

Banner and Stark looked at each other in alarm.

"How is that possible? Isn't he meant to be in prison?" Banner questioned.

"No. No, a man of his status, of our status, has many ways around the law. That bastard has given up on producing Iron Man suits for the military, and moved on to genetically mutating soldiers, like our very own Capsicle".

Gen was confused, and as Bruce caught sight of her wide, red-rimmed eyes he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly before saying, "Hammer is one of Stark's old enemies. Capsicle is just Tony's way of expressing his love for Captain America". Stark scoffed at that before abruptly standing and pacing.

"Jarvis, find me every warehouse in Jackson and bring it up on screen upstairs".

"Right away Mr. Stark", Jarvis said.

"You two can focus on that. I'll get to work on getting through to Fury. This is all a lot worse than I originally thought".

Stark pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket as he proceeded towards the elevator. After stepping in, he peeped up at a bewildered Gen and Banner, flashing them a smile and an exaggerated thumbs up. After the doors closed, Banner moved off of the arm of the chair, nestling into the seat that was situated in front of the computer. He emptied the small vials on blood into a special container and placed it in the small machine that was situated next to the computer Banner was using.

"Let's check your blood pressure, just to make sure that everything's okay". She nodded, allowing him to attach her to the sphygmomanometer. As he watched the numbers fluctuate before rapidly declining, he smiled, looking up at her encouragingly.

"You're all good there. Now it's just a case of checking your blood stream to see what the tests have found". It was then that Gen decided she liked Bruce. He was easy to get along with and more importantly, he didn't push her; he always asked if she was alright, or if she approved, and she was grateful for the sense of control she was granted. It was definitely welcomed.

The computer beeped, breaking Gen out of her train of thought, and zeroing her attention in on the large screen. Bruce skimmed through the information before frowning and rechecking what he'd read.

"Wow". It was a simple, yet effective word, however, whilst it may have communicated Banner's thoughts, it didn't articulate his findings.  
"What is it?" Gen asked worriedly.

"Somehow your father had harnessed electromagnetic waves; I wouldn't have considered it possible, but the shot that he gave you must have enhanced the electrical signals sent from your brain, and in turn, it's given you the power to use electromagnetic waves to move objects. That's why you had to be calm to access your powers, you had to concentrate intently. It's truly remarkable". Gen was stunned. It sounded impossible, but somehow it had happened to her.

"Stark's right though, the ultimate concern now is that Hammer might using your fathers notes to create his own version of your fathers serum. The results could be catastrophic. We have to talk to Stark". Gen nodded, slightly shaken. She stood up with Banner, following him as he swiftly walked towards the elevator, and pressed the button. When the elevator opened they both stepped inside and Banner hastily pushed the button.

They found Stark sitting on the lounge with what looked like an iPad, with an interactive 3D hologram being projected from the screen. Stark looked up, before announcing his news.

"We're reporting into S.H.I.E.L.D. tomorrow. Everyone will be there, well except for Goldilocks. What did you find?" His voice was curt, and business-like. Gen had never heard Stark speak with such solemnity, but Banner replied in a similar fashion, reciting what he'd discovered in Gen's blood.

It was all becoming too much; there was so much change, it was all so sudden, and Gen began feeling overwhelmed. Dark spots danced across her vision, before she toppled over, inelegantly landing on the stone floor, propped against the lounge at Stark's feet. She could hear Tony and Bruce calling out to her, trying to capture her attention, but her eyes had glazed over whilst her blood pumped vociferously, almost deafening her. She was leaving, reporting to S.H.I.E.L.D. – wherever that was – but she couldn't stop thinking about Tyler, about what she'd say and what she'd do. Swallowing hard to lessen the lump that had formed in her throat.

"What about Tyler? What do I tell him?" She blinked rapidly, returning her attention to Bruce before sliding her gaze over to meet Tony's. Sometime after her fall, the two men had rushed by her side, squatting in front of her. Tony squeezed her hand whilst Bruce lightly clasped her shoulder.

"We'll go over tomorrow. Say your family needs you. Pack your things, and we'll go. Introduce me as your sexy Uncle Tone", Stark said with a wink. Bruce didn't even acknowledge Stark's attempt at a joke before disregarding Stark's advice and offering his own.

"No. Tell him as much of the truth as possible. Say someone's after you, and it's no longer safe; that in itself will make it more painless for the both of you". Gen nodded, as her eyes fluttered shut. She was so tired. It was only nearing noon, but it had been a taxing day; she just needed a break. She felt two strong arms wrap around her as she was carried away. She fell asleep before she reached her room and Banner laid her on the bed as the night before, covering her with a thin blanket before slowly backing out of the room.

Although he'd just met her, Banner empathized. He closed the door to her room, as walked into the living room.

"Jarvis, keep an eye on Gen. If she needs anything, let me know right away".

"Immediately", Jarvis replied.

It appeared that both men were on the same page; they both felt an unexplainable urge to protect the girl. They could both relate; Banner understood how overwhelmed she was, whilst Stark knew what it was like to be hunted for knowledge…and both agreed that a seventeen year old shouldn't have to live like that.

**So that's chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed it! It's moving a little slowly but bear with me! Won't be long before we get into the real stuff and Gen gets to meet a certain spangle-clad hottie ;)**

Review and let me know what you think :) x


	4. Chapter 4 - When One Door Closes

Chapter 4 – One Door Closes; Another Opens

Gen hadn't eaten since noon the day before; she was so nervous with how everything would turn out, the gnawing feeling in her stomach intensifying.

"Gen, please, what's going on?" Tyler pled, following a teary Gen to her room as she rummaged for her suitcase.

"Please Ty, don't make this any harder for me. I told you, there are some people after me…I have to go". She didn't dare look him in the eye; if she did, she knew that she would only feel worse.

"What are you talking about! Stay, I'll look after you", he begged, unpacking the few shirts she'd thrown into her bag.

Gen took a deep breath and turned to face him, cringing at his crumpled face. She walked over to Tyler, reaching up and gently running her palms on his cheeks, wiping away the tears that were beginning to fall. His eyes burned as he looked down at her.

"Gen, please don't leave me. I love you". Gen stopped short, eyes wide as she stared at Tyler in complete shock. _'I love you'_. It echoed around in her mind. She'd considered Tyler to be anything but a friend, but it was the worst time for him to say it, it didn't change anything, but it became a lot more difficult to do. "I love you, Genny". And there was his nickname for her. Tyler reached down, softly cupping her cheek and tilting her head up. His eyes searched hers for approval as his head bowed to meet hers at a painfully slow rate.

"Sexy Uncle Tone is here!" Tony yelled, barging into Gen's room with an uncomfortable looking Banner. Stark smirked at the guy, who'd hastily pulled away from Gen, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Whoa, were we interrupting something?" Stark asked in a seedy voice, wiggling his brows.

"No. Let me just pack, then we can go", Gen quickly whispered turning away from everyone to rummage through her closet. Bruce brushed past Stark as he made his way to Gen, slowly helping her sort through her belongings and neatly packing them in her suitcase, correcting Gen's messy folding. Tyler turned, walking out of the room, and Stark followed him. Stark figured that an explanation was well deserved.

"Hey, you!" Stark said, making Tyler turn around. "You're Tyler right?" Tyler's nod affirmed the obvious before Stark drew a long, deep breath. "She isn't safe here, we really do have to go, but once it's all over, she's free to come back. Just remember that she isn't leaving by choice here". Tyler looked away. He really did love her, but he never thought he'd have to deal with losing her; especially not after just telling her how he felt.

"Watch out for her", Tyler said flatly before turning away from Stark and proceeding to the fridge, grabbing a beer. He slammed the fridge door shut before popping the cap off and guzzling it. He'd never confessed his love for a girl before, and he'd honestly never considered it. He never involved himself in a relationship, girls were simply toys. Until Gen moved in. That was when the shenanigans stopped, but now she was leaving.

Gen and Bruce packed quickly. Between the two of them, they'd managed to pack almost all of Gen's possessions within five minutes before heading out of the room with Banner carrying her suitcase. A part of Banner was burning to ask Gen what had happened between her and Tyler, but he didn't want to push it. He'd leave that up to her to bring up whenever she felt ready.

They made it into the living room. It was incredibly small for the four of them, and awkward. Both Bruce and Tony were definitely intruding on a private moment. Nudging Stark's shoulder, Banner cleared his throat, cutting through the tense air. Everyone's eyes were on him as he stammered, "well – well yeah, Stark and I will be outside, waiting. Um, come down when you can." It sounded more like a question; his voice lacked any real conviction, but he didn't want to impose, and he certainly didn't want Gen to feel as if she was being forced into leaving so soon. He quickly turned to walk out flashing a brief, half-hearted smile at Tyler and Gen, before ambling out; suitcase in one hand, Tony's sleeve in another.

Gen turned to Tyler once the door closed, side-stepping so that there was at least a meters distance between them.  
"I have to go. I'm sorry", she whispered. She couldn't cry anymore, on this; there was a more pressing issue impending, and that was definitely reporting to S.H.I.E.L.D.. That in itself made her more nervous than she'd ever been.

"Promise me you'll come back when this is all over," Tyler replied, equally as quiet. He took a step forward wrapping his arms around Gen's small waist and drawing her close, chest to chest. It was a goodbye hug, and they both understood. They may not have known how long they were going to spend away from one another, but they would someday meet up, even if it were just as friends grabbing a quick cup of coffee.

Gen stepped away from Tyler, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Stay safe, you", she said, with a slight smile on her lips. Tyler forced on in return and squeezed her hand back.

"You too".

And that was it. The goodbyes were out of the way, but the moment felt far from over. Tyler leaned forward again, closing his eyes, and Gen panicked, pulling away, and retrieving her hand. She stumbled out of his grasp, floundering to find her feet, before walking swiftly to the front door. She spared a glance behind her, waving quickly at Tyler before walking out of the door, closing it soundlessly behind her.

The car that was waiting out front was different to the convertible she rode in two nights ago; rather, it was a large, black Range Rover. She saw Stark grin at her through the window on the driver's side before she jogged out of the complex, making her way to the back door, lurching it open and settling into the plush seats.

She leaned her head against the window and rested her eyes, smiling as she heard AC/DC's Highway to Hell play softly through the speakers accompanied by Tony's singing, much to Banner's dismay.

They drove to Queens, stopping at LaGuardia Airport. Tony parked in front of the valet services, tossing his keys to the young man that guarded the zone, before getting closer to hand him a few hundreds. The man nodded courteously; it really was amazing to see what money could do.

"Where are we flying to?" Gen asked timidly. Tony looked over his shoulder, flashing me a smile.

"We'll be taking a private jet plane directly to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, they have a landing strip". Gen nodded as we walked through the airport, astonished that we were waved through all the security checks without even being questioned or searched. It wasn't until after boarding the military styled jet, and taking off fifteen minutes later that Gen realized her suitcase was still locked in the trunk of Stark's car. She was sat next to Stark who'd applied a facemask, whilst Banner sat in front of them, dead to the world.

"Stark, what about my suitcase?"

Tony's eyes creased, as he tried to smirk through the mask, failing miserably.

"All our luggage is already packed. That's why we were waiting for take off, they had to unload my car, and transport it to the jet". His mouth was barely moving, and Gen smiled at the sight; a forty year old man, with a soft pink facemask.

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. special treatment takes quite a bit to get used to". Tony nodded in agreement before pulling out his iPad and reading the tabloids.

Gen drifted off to sleep, and awoke during landing. The descent was quick and easy, and the back of the jet completely opened, forming a ramp. Stark's facemask had long since been washed off, whilst Bruce was groggily rubbing his eyes. The three unbuckled their belts, and slowly made their way out and onto the runway.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.s base!" Stark said in mock excitement, before leading Banner and Gen to a large, tall, dark skinned man, who had an eye patch covering one eye.

"Ahoy there, Captain Fury", Stark greeted in his best pirate voice before continuing, "aren't ye glad ye answered ye phone, now?" He sounded ridiculous, however, Fury's expression clouded with anger. All Tony could think was, 'mission accomplished'.

Banner sighed, stepping in front of Stark and extending his hand, meeting Fury's in a firm shake.

"This is Gen", Bruce said, gesturing behind him. "She's the girl Stark told you about. I can brief you on everything later if you'd like". Fury nodded curtly before turning his attention to Gen, eyeing her suspiciously. She cleared her throat, offering her hand similarly, "Geneviève Gray". He nodded, shaking her hand, clasping it so tight, her knuckles ached.

"Director Fury".

He unclasped her hand, stepping to the side, and allowing the three to pass by him. Gen observed her surroundings. They were on some sort of ship, with tarred runways and large building in the middle. They walked along, before Stark stopped in front of a short woman with fiery red hair.

"Stark", she greeted him, nodding. Tony ignored her greeting, turning to Gen and gesturing towards the woman.

"Gen, this is Natalie…or Natasha…or Romanoff…or Spidey, that's what all the cool kids call her… really it just depends on who she's pretending to be on the day". He sounded irritable, and Gen suspected that the pair had some bad blood between them. Romanoff ignored Stark's attitude, turning to face the girl and narrowing her eyes.

"Natasha", she said curtly whilst looking at Gen.

Although Romanoff hadn't truly spoken to the young, frightened girl, Romanoff didn't like her; she didn't want to be weighed down by some pathetic variable. It was too large a risk, especially in battle. She glanced apprehensively at Banner, before finally settling for a small smile, nodding the same way she had at Stark. Banner returned the gesture, before a whirring sound caught Gen off guard.

"What is that?" she asked.

"We're on a helicarrier", Banner replied. "We'll be in the air soon". Gen didn't think it was physically possible, but this was a secret government agency; it wasn't surprising that they could pull a few strings.

Banner knocked her out of her thoughts when his hand lightly touched the small of her back, leading her towards the on-deck building, following Stark and Romanoff. She took note of the fighting jets that littered the runways, and the men that began strapping them down. It felt like an army-base, and Gen reasoned that, in it's own way, it was.

The double doors they passed through opened up to a large, dual level control room. They passed several rows of computers with agents working behind them, before passing though a large arch door and making their way to a corridor.

"It's been ages", Gen heard Bruce mutter as he moved his hand from the small of her back.

"Sleeping quarters are just through there", Romanoff said, not sparing a glance over her shoulder, whilst carelessly pointing down a hallway to the left. Her brisk walking pace didn't slow as she continued before pointing to the left again. "That's the meeting room. All _agents_", she sneered, "will be having a meeting after lunch". She made one final turn to the right, stopping short as they entered a large, open room. "This is the cafeteria. Lunch is served between twelve and two". Romanoff nodded, before leaving the group and joining a young man on a table at the far back. Gen was confused by how Natasha had treated her; she couldn't think of anything that she may have done wrong.

"How you holding up?" Bruce's voice again jostled her out of her observations, causing her to look up. She nodded slowly.

"It's a lot. But yeah, I'm fine". Tony grinned at Gen's answer.

"Spidey can do that you know; the whole unnerving and annoying thing. She does a good job at being a bitch, so don't worry about her". Gen cracked a smirk, cocking her head to the side.

"Who actually calls her Spidey?"

"Only Stark", Bruce answer nonchalantly.

"I thought cool kids called her that?" Gen asked, raising an eyebrow. Stark frowned.

"Fine. Sexy kids call her Spidey". Gen chuckled whilst Bruce rolled his eyes, walking over to the self-serve buffet. Gen followed, whilst Stark trailed behind, and the three of them grabbed sandwiches and soft drink.

They sat at a nearby table, unwrapping their food, and digging in. Gen demolished her sandwich quickly; she'd never liked having salad on her sandwich, but frankly she was too hungry to care. She glanced over at Tony who winked at her as he caught her gaze, pulling a small flask out of his coat pocket and tipping a bit in his soda before taking a swig straight out of the flask, his face crinkling at the taste. He offered some to Gen, who quickly shook her head, leading Tony to laugh.

"I don't think this is the time or place for alcohol, Stark". Gen, Stark, and Banner turned simultaneously to see who'd spoken. He was tall, broad and generally attractive, dressed in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His blue eyes hardened as they zeroed in on Stark's flask.

"Don't see how it's your business Capsicle". It made sense then. The unfamiliar was _the _Captain America.

"Put it away Stark".

"Why don't you make me, Cap?"

The Captain's jaw tensed, before a smile etched its way onto his face.

"Nothing's really changed, has it?" he asked. Tony relaxed into a grin in return shaking his head.

"Really hasn't. You're still just as uptight as you were eighteen months ago".

"And you're still as mindless", the Captain replied before turning his attention away from Stark and focusing on Banner. "How have you been Dr. Banner?" he asked politely, ignoring Stark's glares.

"Not bad. I was in South America, offering cheap medical services in some small villages until Stark called me. You?"

"Well I moved back to Brooklyn and bought my own apartment. No where near as exciting".

Banner smiled. "Well this is Geneviève Grey. Gen, this is Steve". Steve smiled politely, bowing ever so slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Grey".

"You too. And it's Gen". She reached our arm out. His smile widened as he shook her expecting hand.

"Mind if I have a seat?"

Gen blurted out a hasty 'no', whilst Tony yelled 'yes'. Gen and Tony stared at each other, before Tony sighed in defeat.

"It's all yours". Steve nodded gratefully, settling into the seat next to Gen, and unwrapping his sandwich. Both Gen and Steve sat in silence while Tony and Bruce engaged in a passionate conversation about nuclear fission. The confused look on Gen's face was reflected on Steve's in a verisimilitudinous manner, before she shook her head and stepped out of her chair. The men stopped their conversation, looking up at her.

"I just need a breather". Bruce and Tony nodded, delving into their conversation – although it sounded much more like a debate – before Steve looked up at her.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" She shrugged in response, and the Captain assumed it to be in agreement. He had heard about Gen, but wanted to get to know her for himself. Rumor were nasty little things, and Romanoff's opinion of the girl left for very few positive traits. He wandered behind her as she walked out of the cafeteria, then smiled when she turned to look at him.

"How does a tour sound?" He asked nervously. She nodded, and walked alongside him as he began down the corridor.

"This here is the gym. You can come in whenever you want". She peered inside, eyes widening as she caught sight of all the equipment.

"We can go inside you know", the Captain said, chuckling at her reaction. She stumbled inside, noting all the different sections; the climbing courses, the shooting ranges, the strength and cardio equipment, the combat rings, and the small paintball set-up.

"How does everything fit in here?" she asked in bewilderment.

"The helicarrier is quite large, and most of the space is below the airstrip, but when you see the size of your room, you'll see why there's so much space". She laughed slightly, before stepping out of the room.

They walked along a corridor and found themselves at a large window. Gen gasped. The sight was breathtaking.

"Wow". He laughed a little at her reaction.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She grinned, nodding madly.

"It's just so different. Today was my first day catching a plane you know". Steve looked at her, slightly shocked.

"Really?". They sat down on the floor in front of the window, against the wall of the corridor; Gen sitting closest to the view.

"Yeah, it makes me wish I was a bird. Seeing all this, all the trees looking like ants…".

"It definitely puts life into perspective". She glanced at him, grinning.

"Hmm…if you could be an animal, what would you be?". The question was spontaneous, but it was the first thing that had come to Gen's mind, and she really was interested in how he'd answer.

"I don't know – maybe a jaguar, they seem so majestic. What about you?" Gen barely had to deliberate before answering the Captain's question; she'd though of it countless times.

"A panda. Definitely a panda". He raised an eyebrow, causing Gen to sigh playfully before elaborating, "well panda's can eat as much of they want, exercise as little as they want, get as fat as they want, and still look cute!" They laughed together before the Captain reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Gen's ear, causing the laughter to suddenly stop.

"Do you think you can take me to my room?" She asked softly, biting her bottom lip. Steve nodded, disappointed that he'd ruined any conversation they had begun.

"I'll take you there, then I better head off to that meeting".

They walked in an awkward silence, hands briefly touching as they swung. Gen liked the guy, it was near impossible not to have the slightest crush on his 'good guy' values and beliefs, but she was scared of relationships. She'd never been with anyone before, and there was always Tyler and _he loved her_.

They stepped into the quarters that Romanoff had pointed to, and walked to the door with her name on it.

"Thank you Captain".

"No problem, Miss Grey".

"It's Gen".

"It's Steve".

They smiled at each other, before Gen opened her door and slipped inside, whispering a quiet, "see you, Steve", before closing the door. Steve ran his hand through his hair; the girl was certainly something.

Both Gen and Steve realized two different things in the moment that followed; Steve realized that he really wanted to get to know Gen, whilst Gen had realized that Steve was right, the room looked full and all it held was her suitcase, a small single bed, and a tiny ensuite.

**And chapter four is up! Finally some Stevie action! **

**Hope you guys enjoy!  
Please review and let me know what you think :) x**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Incy Wincy Spider

Chapter Five – The Incy Wincy Spider

Steve entered the meeting room, ignoring the disapproving looks cast upon him. He was the last one there, and it appeared they had been waiting for him to arrive.

"Glad you could join us, Cap", Stark said sarcastically, leaning back in his seat. Steve shrugged, before taking a seat. All the Avengers and Fury were there with the exception of Thor, however it was well known that they couldn't rely on him, he had his own people to protect.

Banner cleared his throat before standing and making his way over to the holographic computer screen. He fiddled with projection before opening a document.

"This here is Gen's blood test result", he took a deep breath, before enlarging numerous figures. "What ever was in the serum her father gave her, has enhanced the electrical signals sent from the brain, whilst her hands have managed to harness electromagnetic waves".

Everyone looked lost. Stark rolled his eyes dramatically before standing and making his way beside Banner.

"It means that she's capable of telekinesis, and now Justin Hammer is trying to replicate it as he has her father's journal".

Natasha snorted, leaning back in her chair, "how do we know she's not working against us".

Stark glared at her, before shaking his head.

"Her father died, she was abducted, and she barely made it out alive. I really doubt that after everything Hammer did to her, she'd side with him".

"It's still a possibility".

"You didn't see her", Stark shot back, glaring incessantly.

"I don't trust her".

Fury interrupted the banter, slamming his fist on the table in front of him, whilst roaring, "that's enough!" Both Stark and Romanoff settled, however, their eyes never strayed from one another.

"There's more isn't there?" Fury asked in annoyance.

"Right", Stark said. "She was held captive in a warehouse in Jackson. I asked Jarvis to scope out the area and dig for any suspicious activity. He found a warehouse, where Hammer was, but it was stripped and relocated just after Gen escaped. I suggest we scope the place; see if anything was left behind".

Fury nodded in agreement.

"Who's up for it?"

The Hawk shrugged before raising his arm, as did Steve.

"Well, I guess it's going to be myself, the Bird, and Capsicle then", Tony said grinning.

"Very well. Romanoff, I'm assigning you to training Grey from here on in. I want her to be a well equipped fighter", Fury stated before standing. Natasha's nostrils flared, before she stood up abruptly.

"No", she said defiantly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no! I know nothing about her, and frankly, neither do any of you", she exclaimed. "You're all trusting this girl, assuming she's telling you the truth, but for all we know, she could be double-crossing us!"

"Tasha, try to be reasonable about this", the Hawk pled, reaching to hold her hand. She shook him off.

"I am being reasonable. She's nothing. She's not prepared for any sort of fighting, and there's no guarantee she's an ally!"

"So what are you suggest, we cast her out?" he spat.

"She could be a double agent!"

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Natasha". Her face fell at Clint's words, before he turned away from her to address the group. "This meeting is over. Stark, Rodgers", both men nodded, "suit up, we'll head off".

Natasha was frozen as everyone left the room. She couldn't believe Clint had spoken like that to her. It just made her angry, and all that anger was directed at one girl. Snapping out of her daze, she stalked out of the room, and towards the sleeping quarters. Once she stood outside Gen's door she pounded five times. Gen put her copy of 'Pet Sematary' down frowning, before making her way to the door and tentatively opening it to see an angry Natasha.

"Get dressed. I'll see you at the gym in five". She was curt, before turning on her heel and walking away. Gen's eyes widened. If looks could kill, she'd be ten-feet under; the last thing she wanted to do was spend time with Natasha in an environment loaded with weapons.

Closing the door quietly, she changed into a pair of cropped yoga pants, and an oversized, white t-shirt. Gen rummaged through her bag, to find socks, before finding two mismatched ones (one orange, one purple), and slipping on her only pair of sneakers.

She practically ran to the gym; the last thing she wanted to do was piss off an already irritated Natasha. Gen burst through the gym doors, before freezing. Natasha stood at the firing range, pistol in hand as she eyed the target. Three loud shots rang out before Natasha placed the gun on the bench in front of her, turning around to face Gen.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Gen blushed, shaking her head before stepping into the gym.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" Gen shook her head again, as Natasha mumbled a gruff 'of course not', under her breath. She led Gen to a large cabinet, opening it to reveal an extensive selection of different weapons.

"We'll start with a revolver. This is the barrel, the cylinder, the hammer, the trigger, the ramrod and the lever", Natasha said, pointing to all the respective parts. She handed the gun to a bewildered Gen before pulling out a small carton. "These here are the bullets. This gun takes six, the smaller one there fits five, and the large one with an extra hammer can fit twelve". She snatched the gun out of Gen's hands before loading it and shoving it back in her grasp. Gen felt overwhelmed from the sheer amount of information that was being crammed down her throat, but she furrowed her eyebrows in determination. She didn't want to give the older woman any real reason to dislike her.

Natasha walked over to the range, holding a firearm of her own, before stopping in front of the first alley. "Okay, now hold the gun in your dominant hand and align the sights; the two larger ones at the back should frame the smaller one at the front, train it on the target and squeeze the trigger slowly with the tip of your index finger". Natasha followed her own instruction, holding the gun out in front of her and training it on the target. The explosive sound rang, before she placed her gun on the bench. It had been a near bulls-eye, the bullet having hit just under an inch to the left.

"Your turn".

Gen took a deep breath before grasping the gun similarly to how Natasha had. She pointed it at the target, lining up the sights, before slowly squeezing the trigger. The gun had a decent kick to it, but Gen managed to keep it still. She placed the revolver in front of her before inspecting the target.

"Beginner's luck", Romanoff said in anger, at the shot that was barely a quarter of an inch away from the bulls-eye.

"Yeah, I guess". Gen received an icy glare upon her response, forcing her to avert her gaze.

"How trained are you in combat?" Natasha asked, before stalking over to the judo mats. Gen froze. She'd never fought anyone.

"Uh, I've never learned". Natasha scoffed at her answer, shaking her head.

"Of course you haven't".

Gen forced herself to walk over to the mats, standing across from Natasha who crouched into a fighting position.

"Just try to block", Romanoff said, before flying at Gen. Gen ducked as Romanoff's fist flew at her face, only to see her knee rise up to collide with Gen's nose. She veered back from the impact. The assault didn't stop there though. Romanoff kicked Gen just under her chest, hurling her back a few steps off the mat, before she jumped into the air, legs aimed straight at Gen's neck in order to pull her to the ground. Gen closed her eyes and crouched, raising her palms up defensively.

The hit never came though. She reluctantly opened her tightly clenched eyes to see Romanoff on the ground in front of her. The fiery woman stood up, narrowing her eyes before taking a step towards Gen.

"Why you little–", she smacked into an seemingly invisible wall again, before hitting it with her hands.

"Is that all you can do? Hide you little coward?" Gen was petrified, but oddly calm. Her powers had saved her, giving her the advantage, whilst Natasha looked as wild as her red hair; eyes crazed, sneer in place.

"Oh God, Gen, are you okay?" Banner voice broke through the madness, causing Natasha to freeze. Gen's nose was caked in blood, and her breathing was rough and uneven. Gen lowered her hands, only to clutch at her ribs. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, and the pain was staring to kick in. Bruce spared a glance in Natasha's direction.

"Get out of here, Romanoff", he whispered, voice trembling with anger.

"Bruce, calm down –"

"NOW!" he roared.

Natasha jumped before scampering off under Bruce's watchful gaze, taking a few calming breaths before returning his attention to Gen.

"Oh Gen, what did she do to you?" Gen didn't answer. She assumed the question was rhetoric. Rather, she asked a question of her own.

"I don't have to train with her again, do I?"

Banner shook his head ferociously.

"I make sure of it".

He bundled the small girl in his arms, carrying her out of the gym and towards the infirmary, sitting her down on a small, white cot.

"Jesus Gen, she broke your nose!" he exclaimed as he wiped away the drying blood away, noting that her nosebleed had stopped. "How much pain are you in?"

Gen breathed in deep before answering. "A lot".

Banner nodded before rummaging through a cupboard, and pulling out a green whistle and handing it to her.

"Breathe in through it, it will make you feel better". Gen nodded before holding the whistle to her mouth and breathing slow, deep lungfulls. It only took about half a minute before the pain started to ebb away.

"I fell better now!" she slurred as she tried to wriggle away.

"Come on Gen, you don't want a crooked nose". Gen pouted before sighing in defeat.

"Fine".

Banner smiled, before grabbing some tweezers and some numbing agency; she was going to need a lot more anesthetic in order to not feel the pain. He applied it on the inside of her nose, waiting patiently as she giggled, before looking at her seriously.

"Ok, Gen. Now hold onto the side of the bed, and don't move your hands". She nodded before doing as he asked, a look of intense concentration on her face. He smiled before looking back down and placing his hands on either side of her nose. He tried to be as gentle as possible whilst forcing the cartilage back in place, cringing at her pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she chanted.

Banner removed his hands, nodding at the job. It was almost perfect, but here was a slight kink at the end of her nose that he couldn't seem to get out.

Bruce remembered how Gen had clutched at her ribs, prompting his next question.

"Ok Gen, now I need you to take your t-shirt off".

Gen's eyes widened before she shook her head fervently.

"I don't like you like that!". Bruce chuckled before, patting her comfortingly on the hand.

"Calm down Gen, I just want to make sure you haven't broken any of your ribs". Gen's eyes narrowed as she analyzed Banner, attempting to decipher if he was telling the truth.

"You're not Steve so you don't get to take my shirt off". Banner smirked at the comment, before raising a brow.

"Oh, so you'd let the Captain do the honors?" he asked playfully. Gen nodded, before smiling dreamily.

"He's so perfect".

The green whistle contained a drug known as methoxyflurane, which eliminated pain, however was known to have some effects on lighter patients. In some cases, they would act a little drunk or high, and in this instance, Gen was doing a great job at presenting these effects.

"Come on Gen, I have to see your ribs". Gen frowned before finally tugging her shirt up to reveal intense bruising just under her chest. Bruce pressed lightly on it, causing Gen to let out a loud yelp.

"Everything is starting to hurt again!" she wailed.

"Come on, let's get an x-ray", she said as her handed her the whistle again. She snatched it out of his hands, inhaling deeply before beaming up at him. Banner walked her over to the machine, aiming it for her ribs, before pressing the button.

"Shouldn't you be outside during this?" she critically asked.

"Radiation doesn't bother me anymore", Bruce said tersely. Gen looked away. She'd forgotten that the sweet man in front of her was also a 'green rage monster' as Stark had said.

"I'm sorry", she whispered on the verge of tears. She inhaled deeply through the whistle again, causing Banner to smile.

"It's ok". He led her back over to the cot and sat her down again.

Gen played with her fingers anxiously before she looked up at Bruce. She looked so innocent in that moment; Bruce couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She'd been forced to grow up all too quickly.

"Bruce, can I tell you something?" He nodded, eyes soft.  
"Of course".

"But you can't tell anyone!"

"I wouldn't".

"I think spangley suits Steve", she said with a goofy grin on her face. Banner laughed, before walking over to the finally printed x-rays and placing them against a bright back light. Her bottom two right ribs were definitely fractured.

"Ok Gen, I just want you to lie down on your right, and take a really deep breath for me". She did as told, after grumbling. Her eyes fluttered shut afterwards, before Banner gently caressed her cheek. Banner considered Gen a sister; he felt so protective of her, which reminded him. He had a spider to squish.

**Ohhh, how's StevieBaby going to react, heck how's Stark going to react? And Clint!? haha o.O  
Hope you guys enjoy!  
Please review and let me know what you think :) x**


	6. Chapter 6 - Actions and Consequences

Chapter Six – Blossoming

When Bruce left the infirmary, he was livid. _How dare she._ He couldn't believe that Romanoff could go that far or overstepped the line by that much. He left the infirmary, doing one final check on Gen who was asleep on the small cot, before noting to check on her in close to an hour; the pain relief was bound to keep her under for at least that long.

He rounded the corner, into the gym to find Romanoff pacing. She jumped at the sight of Bruce, before tensing.

"Do you even know how much damage you caused?" he said, in a deadly low voice. Romanoff shivered before shaking her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. She just made me angry".

"Angry! ANGRY! What the hell do you know about angry!" The veins that framed Bruce's temples were pulsing, and his skin was tinged green.

"Bruce please, I didn't mean it." Her voice had trailed off into a mere whisper, causing Bruce to spin around, facing away from her. He knew he had to control his temper; they couldn't afford to have the other guy running around.

"You broke her nose and fractured two ribs". Romanoff sharply inhaled, before staring at her feet bashfully.

"I didn't mean to –"

"Cut the shit, Romanoff! You had it out for the girl since the moment you met her, and now your saying it was all a big mistake? Really?", Bruce yelled, whirling back around to face her. "I need to leave before I do something I regret".

"Can I see her Bruce?"

"No, but you can explain yourself to Fury".

Those were his parting words before he silently strode out of the gym, taking a long walk through the corridors, and breathing deeply. The only thing that was keeping the other guy subdued was Gen; the last thing he wanted to do was turn and hurt her. When he felt in control of his temper, Banner made his way to the control room. He stopped in front of Agent Hill.

"Excuse me agent, do you know where Fury is?" Hill nodded, smiling pointing down the corridor.

"He's just in his office. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No".

He brushed past her, guilt spiking through him. He didn't mean to be that rude, yet he couldn't help it; he was just so agitated. As he reached Fury's room he stormed right in, not bothering to knock. Fury glanced up from his papers, hurriedly organizing them, before leaning back in his seat to observer Banner.

"Can I help you?" he asked, apprehensively.

"Romanoff attacked Gen during training. Broke her nose and two ribs". Fury's mouth flew open with shock.

"Attacked?"

"She beat the shit out of the poor girl!"

As much as he loved the Avengers initiative, they truly were the most dysfunctional group of individuals sometimes. He picked up the phone that was placed on the top, right corner of his desk, before barking into it.

"Yes. Find Agent Romanoff and detain her. Of course. Yes. Put her in isolation!" He slammed the phone down before returning his eyes to Banner. "Keep an eye on Grey. Once the others get back, we'll be having an emergency meeting and from there we can decide how to proceed. I'll meet with her now". Banner nodded curtly before rushing straight back to the small hospital wing. He had to be there for Gen, to look after her and protect her, but more importantly, he wanted to.

* * *

Clint piloted the small speed jet, whilst Steve had opted to sitting in the seat next to him. Stark was flying by himself, next to the plane.

"It's a bit quiet in there", Stark radioed to them. Before Steve could even process what he meant by that, Deep Purple's 'Woman from Tokyo' blasted from the speaker system, the screen in the middle flashing the words, 'Speaker Override', in deep red.

"Stark what the hell!" Steve exclaimed. He rarely cursed, and hated taking God's name in vain, but he was irritated; he wasn't in the mood to deal with Stark. Clint on the other hand laughed carelessly, before steering the jet over the clearing, landing on the flat roof.

The flight had been short, and Steve had been left alone with his thoughts, as had Clint. Tony however, was hyped up, and the lack reaction he was getting from the other guys bored him. He landed by their side, removing his mask. He hovered in the air, smirking at the other two.

"Need a lift down, boys?" he asked, puckering his lips suggestively. Both men rolled their eyes, before Stark flew into their air, unleashing a few bolts of energy from his suit.

"What are you doing?" Steve hissed as Stark landed back on the roof. Stark shrugged.

"Get the stick out of your ass; I was just getting rid of any security cameras. Wouldn't want Hammer to see us", he explained in a patronizing tone. Steve swallowed his pride as he and Clint, gripped onto Stark. Stark smirked – he definitely liked having the upper hand – as he flew the other men to the ground.

"Call it Captain", he said, as they approached the doors. That was when Steve disappeared and the Captain took over.

"Ok, keep close together, and move silently and carefully. The place could be loaded it traps. Stark, if you see another cameras, blast them. Barton, if you see anyone, fire to wound, not kill. We need answers". Both men nodded, before the Stark used his laser to cut through the chains that kept the doors securely shut. The Captain took a deep breath before slowing opening one of the doors and stepping in, the two men behind him following suit.

Everything was quiet, and appeared empty. Clint and Steve jumped at a bang as Stark destroyed a camera up ahead. They both glared at Stark before continuing forward. It wasn't until they reached what looked like a research center, that they found everything in disarray. Computers were trashed whilst numerous papers littered the room. The Captain took note of it, leading Stark and Barton around the room as the three fumbled through all the paperwork trying to find anything useful.

"Jarvis", Tony said from inside the suit, "scan all these computers, download anything relevant".

"Of course sir", Jarvis replied.

Steve nodded at Stark in approval; computers were far from his expertise, before signaling to the men, to leave the room and investigate further.

If they thought the mess was bad, the next section was worse. Throughout the corridor there were large dents in the wall, whilst a few doors were ripped clean off its hinges. Stark noticed another camera, blasting it just before they fell into its field of vision. The three men swept through the corridor, taking note of the extensive damage before they came across a closed door. The Captain turned the knob, and slowly opened the door, finding in front of him, a well-equipped laboratory. Broken glass from flasks and test tubes littered the floors and benches, whilst the room smelt old and rotten; Steve was willing to bet it was due to the contents of the fridges that had long since lost power. It was the sound of crunching glass that caught their attention though.

Within the split of a second, Clint had loaded and aimed his bow in the direction of the sound, keeping it trained on the man. He was small, and mousy in features, his hair stringy and skin caked with layers of dust and grime. His hands were thrown up in surrender, causing the Captain to raise his hand, halting Clint's attack. The weapon remained trained on the man, although it was not fired.

"Please, don't shoot me; I only want to talk", the man reasoned, taking an uncomfortable step back.

"Who sent you", the Captain asked in a bold voice. The man slowly lowered his hands. "Keep your hands where I can see them!" Steve snapped, causing the man to hastily raise his arms again.

"Hammer sent me. He knew you were coming".

This time, it was Stark who piped up.

"Did he now? And what did he want to say?"

"He doesn't want to fight; he just wants the formula. If you give him what he wants, he won't unleash his secret weapon".

"And what might that be?" Steve asked dryly. The team had been threatened with weapons and forces that would be out of their power before, but they'd still managed to rise up against the challenge.

"He has an army. All mutants really, and he will unleash them unless you provide him with the formula".

"Why does he want it?" Stark questioned. The man shrugged in response.

"He didn't say. All he said was that you guys had two weeks to get him the serum and the girl".

"Gen?" all three men asked in unison. The man nodded.

"He has unfinished business with her".

"Tell him to forget it", the Captain yelled, enraged.

"Tell him yourself". Steve nodded at Clint who released the arrow straight into the man's chest. It was the most direct way to send a didactic message.

All three men were more than willing to fight, than to give present the villain with what he desired. Inside, Steve was terrified by what the man had said. He was scared by what the man had meant by, 'unfinished business', and it was in that moment that he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to keep Gen safe. The men retreated from the warehouse, before making their way outside. Clint and Steve held onto Tony as they made their way into the jet; this time, Tony opted to fly in the jet with them.

As Clint fired up the jet, Steve was pondering the man's words, whilst Tony was stripping out of his suit. The air was quiet and tense for almost fifteen minutes, before Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"What does Hammer want with the serum?"

Steve and Clint both granted him a glance, before Steve sighed, leaning back.

"Other than make an army of his own? I have no idea".

"Yeah, I thought of that", Tony reasoned, "but if he was planning on making an army with it, why threaten with violence in the first place, why not just invade as is?"  
Clint broke his heavy held silence. "Perhaps it's for business. He _is_ a business man, and what better to sell than 'superpowers'?"

"That could be catastrophic", Steve said thoughtfully. "I mean, imagine if all the felons we fought had our skills, or worse, Gen's skills".

All three men nodded in agreement, and it was decided. They would report back with the news, and whether or not they had the support of the others – and they were quite certain they'd have Banner's support at least – they would fight Hammer and his army, tooth and nail.

As the intense conversation passed, Tony was itching to ask one more question.

"So", he said casually looking at Clint, "what's with you and Spidey".

Clint stayed silent, hands clenching around the wheel, whilst Steve turned to glare at Stark.

"Nothing", Clint choked out.

"Come on Barton, you expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want".

"Leave him alone, Stark", Steve interrupted.

"No. We have to get it out of the way", he replied to Steve.

"If he wanted to confide in you, he would have already!"

"What do you know, Capsicle?"  
"I know that you're insufferable! Give it up, leave him alone".

"Make me."

"Oh, this again? Really?'

"What, too scared of –"

"She left me!" Clint exclaimed, causing both men to abruptly seize their argument before turning to face him. "Last year, after we finished Loki off, we got together, and a month later, I came out of my apartment to see her packing her things. I asked her where she was going, and all she said was that, we were just friends, and there would never be anything serious between us. Then she moved in with another man".

Tony and Steve were in complete astonishment. They had all been so certain that Natasha and Clint were perfect for one another; that he liked her and visa versa. It was Tony who came out of silence first.

"She was cheating on you?"

"She left me, and moved in with another guy that day, what else could she be doing?"

"Hmm, touché", Tony replied nodding.

"Come on, we have to get it together!" Steve said.

"Was anyone talking to you?" Stark fired back.

"No, he has a point. We can't afford to be picked apart like last time", Clint pondered before sighing. "It's weird though. She keeps talking to me, like it never happened, and avoids the topic whenever I bring it up".

"Well whatever it is, you two have to figure it out". Clint nodded at Steve's statement before Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Pipe down, Cap. We all know you have a stick up your ass, but can you remove it for a second to at least _help_ a friend?"

"It's not our business, Stark".

"So what then, you're not even going to make him feel better?"  
"And get involved? No! Gen needs us, and I refuse to compromise her safety!"  
"Ah, so that's what it is", Tony said grinning, "you have a thing for the new girl". Steve blushed lightly.

"No, and even if I did, it wouldn't be your business, just as Barton's and Romanoff's affairs, aren't ours".

"Well you might have some competition. Her and Banner seem pretty close", Stark smirked, as Steve's jaw tightened.

"I'm still here you know", Clint interrupted, before continuing. "But if it's any consolation, I think you", he said pointing at Steve, "and Gen would look good together". Steve's rosy blush had spread, beginning to tinge the tips of his ears.

"Let's just get back", he replied, turning back around in his seat to face out the front window.

Tony's phone beeped, breaking the blanket of silence before Jarvis made his announcement.

"Sir, I found something, and you're not going to like this".

Every hour, Banner would come into Gen's room, waking her to take two breaths (as deep as possible), to prevent her lungs from collapsing. Each time she was incredibly groggy, only properly waking once to pick at the tray of food Bruce had brought. As the sky darkened, Gen decided she would watch the sunset. Slipping out of the cot – and ignoring the protests of her ribs – Gen made her way to the window that she and Steve had sat before earlier. She stood there, observing the streaks of pink, orange and yellow, and the playful way they contrasted with dark indigo and violet hues.

"Gen?" She turned her head to see Bruce standing behind her.

"Bruce, hey". She faced the window again, observing the sights of everything that was outside. Everything looked so beautiful, that it just felt surreal.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce had moved to stand next to her, similarly watching the sky outside.

"I hurt", she said chuckling, before cringing from the pain in his ribs. "I'm ok though". Bruce nodded.

"Let me know if it gets worse, or you want any medication. Natasha's detained right now". Gen nodded in relief. A part of her was terrified that Romanoff was going to come back to finish the job. "We're meeting when the others get back to decide what to do with her".

"Don't be too harsh, Doc. She was just protecting you guys", Gen said softly.

"Are you kidding, Gen?" Banner growled, "she could have killed you!"

"She didn't though, and I don't think she's going to do anything like this again. You guys need her too".

Bruce shook his head, trying to swallow his anger. "Go back to the infirmary and try to get some sleep. I'm sure Tony, Steve and Clint will want to see you after the meeting and their debrief". With that, Bruce swiftly walked away, and Gen sighed. The last thing she wanted was to be the reason that everyone stopped talking to Natasha. She wandered back to the infirmary and saw two white pills, and a cup of water had been left on the small table that was just to the right of the bed, so Gen quickly downed them before slipping into her cot, and drifting off to sleep.

It was at that moment that the helicarrier landed, and the three men headed to the door, only to be met my Fury. There was no big welcoming smile, or even the slightest of grins, rather, Fury ushered the men in.

"You won't be debriefing quite yet, we have an emergency meeting in Isolation Room C. Get out of your suits and meet us there".

The men looked at each other curiously. They hadn't heard that edge of desperation in his voice since Loki went nuts on New York.

Four minutes after sauntering through the entrance, the men swiftly made their way to the isolation room.

"Why Iso?" Stark asked.

"Perhaps they've cause Hammer", Clint offered.

"That man's slippery. I honestly doubt it".

As they reached the door, Steve opened it, all the men's eyes widening in response. There in the middle of the room chained to a desk was Romanoff. Her eyes were dark and hollow, as she looked at the floor; she didn't have it in her to face them.

"What's this", Tony asked.

"Agent Romanoff attacked Gen whilst sparring with her".

"It was an accident!" she exclaimed.

"Bullshit! You don't break someone's nose, and two of their ribs on accident!" Bruce yelled.

"Calm down, Bruce! Stark, Rodgers, Barton; take a seat", Fury directed. Everyone followed his orders, whilst the three newcomers were incredibly confused. Fury took a deep breath before proceeding. "Romanoff was sparring with Grey just after you three left, and Banner walked in on her attacking the girl".

"She'd put up some sort of shield, and Romanoff kept hitting it, trying to get through. It's no secret she's despised Gen from the beginning", Banner interrupted.

"What's wrong with you?" Clint yelled, slamming his hands against the table.

"I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"Yeah, we all break noses by accident all the time", Stark remarked.

"I just got angry –"

"Wanna see me get angry?" Bruce asked in a low tone.

"Banner, remove yourself", Fury barked.

"No!"

"Then control yourself!"

Throughout the whole meeting, Steve had been quiet.

"Is Gen ok?" he whispered. Everyone's eyes snapped up to him. Bruce nodded reluctantly.

"I've treated her, but she's in quite a bit of pain. You can't do much for broken ribs. You can visit her in the morning if you want". Steve nodded before turning his gaze to Natasha.

"And what's happening to her?" If Natasha thought that everyone's outraged expressions were bad, then Steve's blank, face was the worst. He was void of any expression, he looked at Natasha as if she was nothing more than a speck of dust on a windshield; barely noticeable.

"She'll be remaining on the ship, but her involvement with the Avengers initiative relies solely on you four", Fury stated.

"It was nice having you on the team", Clint hissed, but Steve raised his hand, silencing anyone.

"No. When she gets her act together and learns to deal with people, then she can come back".

"Uh, I don't agree with that", Tony said, waving his hand in Steve's face. "She's a total bitch".

"Well once learns to control her bitch urges, then she can come back". Everyone looked bewildered; they'd never heard the Captain cuss, let alone say _bitch. _

Steve stood before nodding at Clint and Tony.

"I believe you two are capable of reporting what we saw and Jarvis's findings?" They both nodded at Steve's question. "Good. I have somewhere I have to be", and with that, Steve stepped out of the room, and made his way down the corridors, finding himself in the infirmary.

He walked in to find Gen fast asleep. Reaching out, the tucked a lock of hair that had fallen onto her cheek. Her nose was bruised, as were the corners of both eyes, and her breathing was raspy, but Steve still thought she looked pretty; nothing could draw away from her sharp bone structure, tan skin and deep pink lips.

Steve grabbed the chair from the end of the room, and situated it next to Gen's cot.

And there he sat, watching over her, until morning.

**Chapter 6! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, but I hope this makes up for it!**** Enjoy Peeps!  
Review and let me know what you think :) x  
**


End file.
